SB-555V Auto Vajin
Designated "SB-555V", the is a transforming, artificially intelligent support mecha for Kamen Rider Faiz seen in the 2003- 2004 Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555. It is the first of the support mecha seen in the series, that transforms from a Smart Brain motorcycle (Vehicle Mode), into a flight capable robot (Battle Mode). Auto Vajin The Auto Vajin is Kamen Rider Faiz's personal mecha. It has a limited A.I., but it is programmed to protect Mari Sonada and do as Faiz commands (in that order). If the person wearing the Faiz Gear attacks Mari, the Auto Vajin will attack Faiz. Initially it is fairly incompetent in its duties, accidentally shooting Faiz on a few occasions, but it became a valuable asset later in the series, often putting itself in harms way to protect various characters, and coming to the rescue when Faiz is in great danger. The Auto Vajin also carries the Faiz Edge, which serves as the left handlebar (on its right shoulder in Battle Mode) of the Auto Vajin. The Auto Vajin was destroyed by the Orphnoch King in the final episode of the TV series and by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch in the movie Paradise Lost. Later history As evident in Faiz's later appearances, it would appear the Auto Vajin was rebuilt at some point. In the supposed final battle between the Kamen Riders and , Faiz rode on the Auto Vajin with the other surviving Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Kabuto, Kiva, and Double) on their respective motorcycles, led by Ichigo (actually Decade in disguise) on the New Cyclone. Faiz used the Auto Vajin to attack the as Kuuga on the TryChaser 2000 attacked . They then turned towards (actually ) as he was attacking Kabuto, only to be knocked off their bikes by his . The three riders were seemingly defeated, actually sent to the dimensional rift. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Auto Vajin is playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes The Auto Vajin is playable in the ''first Climax Heroes'', ''Climax Heroes W'' and ''Climax Heroes OOO''. In ''first Climax Heroes'', Auto Vajin is only playable in Decade Mode, which player cannot use a Striker while playing as Faiz in Decade Mode. While in ''Climax Heroes W'', Auto Vajin is a hidden character. In ''Climax Heroes Fourze'' and ''Super Climax Heroes'', Auto Vajin is no longer playable character but serve as a Striker for Kamen Rider Faiz. Modes - Battle Mode= *Height: 205 cm *Weight: 207 kg *Punch: 7.6 tons of pressure *Kick: 9.5 tons of pressure Whenever the Auto Vajin assumes this mode, it says "BATTLE MODE". The Battle Mode is a humanoid robot that possesses the Buster Wheel handgun (a gattling gun/shield that becomes the front wheel in Vehicle Mode) and can fly like a helicopter by using the Scramble Rotor (the rear wheel in Vehicle Mode) on its back. The Auto Vajin is not particularly fast in Battle Mode, but it is more agile. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Auto Vajin Battle Mode's suit actor was . Notes *The name "Autovajin" is a portmanteau of (the Japanese word for motorbike, with "v" and "b" being interchangeable letters in Japanese because of similar pronunciations), and (the Japanese suffix for person or race). External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Vehicles Category:555 Arsenal Category:Rider Machines Category:Smart Brain's devices